Empoissonnement
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Lors d'une soirée mondaine, Mycroft Holmes est empoissonné. Lorsqu'il se réveille à l'hôpital, l'inspecteur Lestrade est à son chevet.


Mycroft Holmes reprit lentement conscience : il se sentait nauséeux et tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il entendit les voix basses d'Anthéa et de l'inspecteur Lestrade et ouvrit les yeux: il était sur un lit, branché à une multitudes de sondes et d'appareils, dans l'un des hôpitaux les plus prisés de la ville. Les deux autres étaient à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il tendit l'oreille pour comprendre, son dernier souvenir remontant à une réception officielle avec les ministères de l'intérieur et de la défense.  
\- Il n'apprécierait pas que l'on contacte son frère. Disait son assistante.  
\- Mais...  
\- Inspecteur, faites moi confiance. Je le connais mieux que vous.  
\- Ça ferait du bien qu'ils inversent les rôles et que Sherlock soit à son chevet pour une fois.  
L'Homme du Gouvernement se racla la gorge, le son qui en sorti lui parut d'ailleurs inquiétant, et la jeune femme et le policier se tournèrent vers lui avec un air de soulagement. Il essaya de parler mais sa gorge était sèche et il grimaça. Sans un mot, Greg s'approcha et lui versa un verre d'eau qu'il approcha de sa bouche.  
Mycroft voulut prendre lui même le verre mais en levant sa main, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait d'une façon excessive.  
\- Laissez moi vous aider, OK ? Proposa l'inspecteur.  
Il hocha la tête et se laissa donner à boire. Il but presque le verre entier mais sa gorge était toujours irritée et aucun son n'en sortit. Anthéa s'avança et expliqua d'une voix inhabituellement douce :  
\- Vous avez été victime d'empoissonnement, nos équipes sont sur l'affaire. Vous êtes hors de danger mais le poison n'a pas encore été totalement éliminé de votre organisme et vous devez rester ici. Grace à l'inspecteur Lestrade qui était présent à la réception, nous avons réussi à minimiser l'affaire. Officiellement, l'inspecteur vous a raccompagné chez vous plus tôt car vous aviez trop bu.  
Le Holmes hocha lentement la tête et se tourna vers le policier, toujours près de lui.  
\- Pas Sherlock. Lui murmura-t-il.  
Greg parut agacé mais hocha la tête.  
\- C'est promis. Maintenant, reposez vous. Anthéa va reprendre votre travail et je vais voir si je peux aider vos équipes.  
Le roux se tourna cette fois vers son assistante qui lui sourit.  
\- Il a insisté pour aider et vous savez combien il est efficace, je n'ai pas pu dire "non".  
Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et annonça que le médecin arriverait pour une auscultation dans les minutes suivantes.  
\- Je viendrai demain matin. Lui dit Anthéa. Nous devons revoir tout notre programme pour les semaines à venir.  
Elle prit sa veste et après un geste de la main, elle quitta la pièce. Greg sourit à Mycroft et remplit à nouveau son verre.  
\- Buvez encore un peu, ça vous fera du bien.  
Il lui approcha le verre et le roux s'exécuta au moment où le docteur arrivait. Lestrade s'adressa tout bas à Mycroft.  
\- Ils sont rapides... Faites moi penser de venir ici la prochaine fois que je me fais tirer dessus.  
Le Holmes eut un faible sourire et Greg s'éloigna.  
\- J'y vais... Euh... A bientôt.  
\- Merci... Murmura Mycroft, d'une voix faible.

Les deux jours suivants, l'aîné Holmes les passa essentiellement à dormir et à lire. Anthéa venait plusieurs fois par jour pour des briefings ou débriefings mais hormis ces moments, il resta éloigné des affaires du gouvernement.  
Il était presque 17h00 lors que Gregory Lestrade passa la porte de sa chambre ce soir-là.  
\- Bonsoir... Lui dit-il, l'air penaud. Je vous dérange ?  
\- Aucunement, inspecteur. Entrez.  
Celui-ci s'exécuta et prit place sur le petit fauteuil à coté du lit, avant de déclarer :  
\- Greg.  
\- Plait-il ?  
\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Greg.  
\- Très bien... Greg.  
Mycroft fronça les sourcils, perturbé, et Greg eut un sourire.  
\- En fait, ça sonne bizarrement venant de vous.  
\- Je trouve aussi...  
\- Faites comme Sherlock, inventez moi un autre prénom commençant en "G".  
L'Homme du Gouvernement roula des yeux.  
\- Mon frère est parfois très enquiquinant.  
\- Wé, un vrai emmerdeur.  
Mycroft sourit à son tour et Lestrade reprit :  
\- Vous avez presque retrouvé votre voix normale.  
\- Oui. Et je n'ai plus de tremblement. Le poison a presque totalement disparu.  
\- Tant mieux. Vous nous avez fait sacrement peur.  
\- Je vous présente mes excuses.  
Greg fit la grimace.  
\- Vous vous excusez d'avoir été empoisonné ?  
\- Une négligence de ma part.  
Le policier éclata de rire, se vautrant dans le fauteuil.  
\- Merci pour votre aide ce soir-là. Continua Mycroft. Et lors de l'enquête. Anthéa m'a dit que grâce à vous, ils ont retrouvé le coupable avant qu'il ne quitte le pays.  
\- Elle n'a pas donné de détails concernant son but et ses...  
\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous le sachiez.  
\- Évidemment...  
\- C'est pour votre sécurité, Greg...ory.  
\- Gregory ?  
Mycroft rougit légèrement.  
\- C'est votre prénom après tout.  
L'inspecteur eut un petit rire.  
\- C'est vrai.  
Il eut un léger blanc que le Holmes brisa.  
\- Vous avez terminé le travail tôt aujourd'hui.  
\- Wé... Je savais pas jusque quelle heure vous pouviez avoir des visites alors je suis parti plus tôt.  
\- C'est gentil à vous d'avoir fait le déplacement. Mais vous n'auriez pas du faire tant d'effort.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Mycroft parut hésitant.  
\- Eh bien... Ce n'est pas très important. Ce n'est que moi.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir de venir.  
\- Merci. Répondit sincèrement le roux.  
Lestrade ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.  
\- Je voulais vous demander... Commença-t-il finalement mais avec hésitation.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous vous souvenez quand vous avez été empoisonné ? Enfin je veux dire... Les effets et... Quand je... Vous vous souvenez ?  
\- Non... Mon dernier souvenir est d'avoir discuté avec Lord Balish.  
\- Ah.  
\- Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous voudriez me signaler ?  
\- Oui... Euh... En fait. Durant un moment vous avez cru que vous alliez mourir et... Et vous m'avez dit une chose.  
Le Holmes fronça les sourcils, inquiet.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Que vous m'aimiez. Vous vouliez que je le sache avant que vous mouriez.  
Mycroft resta silencieux quelques secondes, observant ses mains.  
\- Je vous présente mes excuses, Gregory. Ceci dépasse totalement les limites de l'acceptabilité et...  
\- C'est vrai ? Mycroft... Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?  
\- Oui... Souffla-t-il le rouge aux joues.  
\- Ah... Ok...  
Il y eut un léger flottement.  
\- Alors. Reprit Greg. Quand vous serez sorti d'ici, on pourrait se faire un diner.  
\- Un di...Un diner ?  
\- Oui.  
Mycroft sourit.  
\- J'en serai ravi, Gregory.  
Celui-ci lui sourit à son tour.


End file.
